Silver Snow
by hikapyon
Summary: Abandoned. CCSHP.::.When they were gone, only two were with her. Her eyes shone with her unabashed feelings. A hardened look replaced her cheerful smile. The ones who knew her, didn't anymore. Only what was left with her understood. The letter was her escape.


**Title: **Sliver Snow

**Author:** Hikari No Hi

**Summary:** CCSHP//When they were gone, only two were with her. Her eyes shone with the sadness and loneliness she experienced. Her cheerful smile vanished and a hardened look appeared on her face. The ones who knew her, didn't anymore. Only what was left with her understood. Her hopes were dashed. The letter was her escape.

It's been awhile since I've attempted one of these. Just so you know, the title of this chapter is a quote my brother came up with, so yeah. Don't claim it. He really loves it. I was reading a pretty bad CCS/HP fic and somehow it sprouted this idea. Pairings are undecided, so don't get started. The title will most likely have no meaning after the Prologue. I hope you enjoy, and don't kill me for what happens. If you don't like, don't read. I don't want to hear how much you hate my story. Flames will be used to keep my EmoFire running. Death threats will be given to my dog to chew on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or HP; those belong to Clamp and J.K. Rowling respectively. 

* * *

Silver Snow

Prologue: Words Never Said, Lives Never Lived

With that winter came loss. The dreams of a young girl fell with the heavy snow. The brakes locked and cars smashed. She had been home at that time, unaware of what had happened. Father went to pick up her brother from his job after work, but they hadn't made it home.

She had had that feeling that morning. The feeling as if something was going to happen. She disregarded it as soon as she felt it. It had happened many times before. Now she cursed herself as she thought back. If only she had acted on that feeling. She was supposed to be the most powerful sorceress in the world, but she couldn't even protect her family.

As she sat in the hospital, she never felt more useless. None of the cards. Not anything. There was nothing she could do. She sat in the chair, a wingless man standing next to her and a winged teddy bear in her lap. Tears were slowly leaking out of her eyes as she stared at the doors they were rushed through grief-stricken. The silver haired man next to her glanced worriedly at the side of her head and his hand hesitantly reached out to rest on her shoulder. She sat as still as a statue, not even noticing the contact that the anti-social guardian had initiated.

He watched her slowly crumble. Her happiness and innocence fell away. He knew how many people were staring at them. He was an odd sight to anyone. To those who had never seen him: his ceremonial robes were strange, and to those who had gazed upon his ethereality before: his lack of wings was shocking. But somehow, he couldn't care less. Normally he would be bothered, but his mistress was suffering. And right now, she was all that mattered.

The goodbyes were said a little while later. She sat in the snow with her watchers on each side of her. In her hands she held two white lilies. As her tears fell down to rest on the hard marble, she knew that there were so many things that she could've learned about her family. There were so many things that she wanted to say. There were so many things they could have done. Between her and her family, there were so many things left unsaid, and her side came out in a strangled mess.

They had good futures ahead of them. Touya was getting ready to go to Law school. Her father had a field trip coming up the next year for the kids in high school who were getting into archaeology. They were supposed to have many years ahead of them to be together, but they had all been cheated. They were gone, and there was nothing the girl could do.

She would try to be the happy girl they had left behind, but most of the time, she really couldn't. Her cousin watched worriedly and tried to cheer her up, but she couldn't be like she was before. Her guardians comforted her in her sleep when she cried out. They stayed with her at all hours of the day. They missed the way she was, but would accept who she was now. They all understood each other. They experienced the same thing throughout their lives. She remained the same, but less. Her kindness was still there. Her unrelenting confidence was still intact. It was only her constant cheerfulness that suffered a loss. The Moon guardian stayed much the same, but was empathic and protective of his mistress. The Sun guardian had calmed down, but was still able to make the girl smile.

She had finished her first year of high school quiet and kind. Many noticed the change, but Tomoeda was a small place when you had a professor for a father and a popular older brother. Everyone knew what had happened that winter. She was old enough to take care of herself in the house her father left her. She had no job because she had enough money to support herself. Her family always had. She supposed her brother always worked odd jobs to keep busy. Between training with her guardians and school, she didn't have time for a job anyway.

Summer came too soon for her. The days and nights blurred together. She had been offered and insisted by her aunt to stay in their house, but she had denied time and time again. She wouldn't be able to train, but she appreciated their kindness. During that time she had grown stronger. She would protect those who were dear to her.

Summer passed too soon in the same way the winter and spring had come and gone. It was soon the time for new beginnings. Fall was a time for changing. And change was exactly what the remaining members of the Kinomoto household would be getting. It was one of the remaining days of summer a big change would happen.

* * *

Uhm. I looked up how long it takes to get into law school and it said it takes four years to get a degree and then a year to apply, so yeah. If Touya had an idea of what he wanted to be, I sincerely apologize, but I have no idea what it is.

For those confused, Sakura is sixteen. If you didn't catch it, it said "First year of High school," which would be 10th grade in Japan.

Sorry, it's so short. I had more, but I realized it would work better in Chapter One.

Uhm. Yeah. Review please?


End file.
